An electronic device, such as a notebook computer and a personal digital assistant, is often provided with various mechanical elements to achieve various mechanical functions that are desired to facilitate the operation and use of the electronic device. For example, resilient elements, such springs and reeds, are often used in the design of mechanism for electronic devices. Taiwan Patent Publication No. 00565760 teaches a bi-directional latching device for notebook computers, which comprises a bi-directional unit, composed of a driving section and a latching section. The driving section comprises an operation knob exposed outside an enclosure of a liquid crystal display of a notebook computer, and first and second pressing pieces connected to the operation knob. One side of the driving section engages a first resilient member arranged inside the enclosure of the liquid crystal display of the notebook computer. The latching section has a first slot corresponding to the first pressing piece, a connection member arranged at one side corresponding to the second pressing piece, a depressing piece attached to the connection member, and at least a latch exposed outside the enclosure of the liquid crystal display of the notebook computer. The latching section is connected to a second resilient member arranged inside the enclosure of the liquid crystal display of the notebook computer. A receiving section is formed in a casing of the notebook computer for engaging the latch when the enclosure of the liquid crystal display is closed on the casing of the notebook computer. The bi-directional latching device allows a user to operate in a dexterous or sinistral manner.
The conventional device discussed above allows a user to operate the knob in a dexterous manner or a sinistral manner, but the resilient members used therein are only for providing a biasing or returning force for opening or closing the notebook computer.
On the other hand, some of the electronic devices are equipped with additional electronics, such as an antenna for transmitting/receiving electromagnetic waves. The additional electronics requires additional costs. Further, a space must be provided in the electronic device for accommodating the additional electronics. Both factors are against the current trend of low cost and compactness for electronic devices, such as notebook computers. This is a challenging issue for the manufacturers of the electronic devices in question.
Apparently, the cost and overall side of the electronic device can be substantially reduced if the resilient members that are used for providing a biasing force in the electronic device may provide a further function that was originally effected by the additional electronics that requires additional costs and space.